


No Real Rhyme or Reason

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to <a href="http://stgulik.livejournal.com/">stgulik</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Hermione: Rolling thunder</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Real Rhyme or Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stgulik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/gifts).



> Written in response to [stgulik](http://stgulik.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Remus/Hermione: Rolling thunder_.

The brightest witch of her age is older now, and not particularly wiser.

— _but her tits are_ —

"Yes, I'm flirting with you."

"Why?"

"Rolling thunder, damning rain, trapping us here like . . . rats in a cage, and—"

"That rhymes, Hermione. Did you mean it to?"

"I'm . . . not entirely inebriated."

_And that's too pissed to know that you_ —

"Still want to fuck you, though."

Hermione's matter-of-fact coarseness makes everything hard for Remus. 

He repeats his question, thinking, _Shouldn't you at least be looking at her eyes?_

Her breath is hot against his cheek. "Because I don't want to give in to despair."


End file.
